


confess to the stars

by 1848pianist



Series: forging destiny [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Ficlet, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Stargazing, Yennefer Says I Love You First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer have never said the words out loud.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: forging destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151630
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: A Very Yenralt Valentine





	confess to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, y'all. A legit ficlet.

The rush of wind off the sea stirs Yennefer’s hair, black tendrils twisting behind her like living things. Despite the view in front of them, swirling water before and vast firmament above, Geralt can’t take his eyes off her as she raises her mug of ale to her lips. Her violet gaze is fixed on the horizon.

She is—

Captivating. Enthralling. Radiant.

Words fail him, even in the privacy of his own thoughts. He feels, despite everything, lucky. Lucky to be here in Skellige, with Ciri and Yen at his side, together once again. Lucky to know Ciri. Lucky to be here, now, with Yen, sharing this moment in time.

When she turns to look at him, he can see from her expression that she’s sensing the line of his thoughts. Her eyes soften, a look meant only for him, a witcher who knows her as no one else does.

“Yen—”

“I love you.”

Yennefer watches his eyes widen, feeling the shock roll off him in waves. Seeing him truly speechless is its own form of satisfaction, but she didn’t say the words just to surprise him. In fact, it has taken her quite a long time to work up to them.

He blinks, meeting her eyes again and recovering himself somewhat.

“I love you too, Yen.”

She shivers, more from wonder than the chill.

“Say it again.”

He cups her face in one hand, resting their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I’ve heard you think it before.” She closes her eyes. “It’s different to hear you say it.”

“I love you.”

She tilts her chin up, kissing him deeply.

“I love you too.”

He smiles—a slow, almost shy expression. It fills her with as much warmth as his words.


End file.
